Scary fic: La Danza de los Muertos
by Shi-P-Dream
Summary: Hermine Pasa Halloween con su familia,lo que no sabe es que esta Halloween sera diferente... Ella solo quiere decir a los magos que esten leyendo esto Siempre llevar su varita consigo, o atengase a las consecuensias Hermione y su hermana. No HXOC


**Scary Fic: "La Danza de los Muertos"**

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a J.K.Rowling. A excepción de la hermanita de Hermione y los demás personajes fantásticos.

Se le dedico a **Hermioneblack88, **ya que me alentó a hacerla. Y mi felicitaciones a R.L.Stine, su historia "La danza de Halloween" que me inspiro.

Hermione Granger estaba con sus padres y hermanita disfrutando de la noche de Halloween, después de la guerra contra Voldemort. Fue una pesadilla, gracias a dios había terminado. Cada vez que lo recordaba le dolía mas.

Harry y Ron estaban ilesos. Neville había perdido un ojo, peleando con Colagusano. Luna quedo inválida, o "invaluable" como decía ella, por pelear con Bellatrix. Los demás de la Orden estaban bien, a no ser por una que otra cicatriz de una herida no mortal. Por su parte, se le había quemado algo de cabello en la batalla con unos mortifagos y por lo tanto lo tenía mas corto. Había sido demasiado para ella, esperaba no volver a pasar por lo mismo, nunca más.

Había acompañado a su hermanita a distintas casa a pedir dulces. Quedaba tiempo suficiente para visitar una mas, antes de que la fiesta que habían organizado para esa noche.

Ella iba disfrazada de brujita. Su hermanita de Ada madrina.

-Hola señora, soy el Ada de los dientes. Necesito dinero para dárselo a los niños, cambio de sus dientes.-dijo risueña Germania.

-Pero no te olvides que la nueva moda es dar dulces ¬¬U- expresó Hermione a su hermana.

-tu siempre arruinándome los planes malvados ¬¬.-La señora de la puerta se rió y le dio un manojo de dulces a cada una. Germania los recibió en una bolsa casi llena y Hermione con su sombrero de bruja.

-Muchas Gracias señora-se fueron a su casa apresuradamente.

La fiesta era terriblemente aburrida. Los adultos hablando, con los adultos. Chicos jugando, con chicos. Y los de su edad con sus respectivos novios o novias. Este pensamiento la desalentó. Ojala estuvieran Fred y George con sus fuegos artificiales o Harry y Ron con sus caramelos de imitación de animales. Pero no.

No podía soportarlo mas, salio. Sin avisarle a sus padres. Tenia que tomar aire, se estaba sofocando. Cruzo la calle sin mirar. Dos enormes faros de luz la encandilaron. Cerro los ojos y salto lo mas lejos posible. Sintió, dos pequeñas manos rozaban su espalda.

-¡¡Fíjate por donde vas!! ¡¡IDIOTA!!-grito la chica sin contenerse.

-¡¡tonto!!-se escucho la voz de Germania a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Germ!! ¡¿Cómo…?!-pregunto asombrada su hermana.

-Vi que ese bobo iba a atropellarte y lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujarte.-

-Fue muy peligroso, pudiste haber muerto.-vio que su hermana estaba muy apenada-Igual gracias.- ella sonrió- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Si… podrías arrepentirte…-dijo una voz. Ambas voltearon. Atrás estaba una niña de la edad de Germania disfrazada de muerta viviente. Les sonreía con inocencia… ¿O malicia?

-Ho-hola… mi nombre es Hermione, ella es mi hermana Germania-dijo aun atónita, el traje de zombie era muy real… demasiado real…

-Soy Jessica ¿Quieren acompañarme una fiesta?

-Eh… no se… no le avisamos a nuestros padres que salimos…

-si, yo quiero ir.

-Pero Germ…

-Esa fiesta es lamas aburrida del siglo-dijo refiriéndose a la de sus padres-Porfis ¿Siiiiiii?

-¡Esta bien!-La disfrazada sonrió y las guió hasta un cementerio no muy lejos de allí.

-Ya llegamos. Solo abra que aguardar.-miro su muñeca izquierda. En ella, un reloj de pulsera, con el vidrio y las manecillas rotas, y los números desgastados. En el se leían las 11:30.-Falta 30min, será mejor ser las primeras.

La niña camino, seguida de la bruja y su hermana, hacia un mausoleo enorme.

-Bien, que comience la fiesta.-dijo Jessica. Al instante unos golpes se escucharon a las espaldas de Hermione. Del marco de la puerta sobresalían manos huesudas y carnes en descomposición. La mayor de las hermanas abrazo a la menor para protegerla, la otra hizo lo mismo por miedo. Estaban en un aprieto. Hermione no traía su barita consigo-¿Que sucede no les gusta Halloween?-dijo burlonamente la otra. Por un segundo, Hermione, le pareció que lo decía con el mismo tono de vos de su ex profesor de pociones, esta era mucho más gélida, es mas, las burlas de Snape le hubieran parecido halagos en ese momento.

–Disculpen a mis amigos, como verán son un poco como… MUERTOS.-la niña soltó una carcajada que le helo la sangre. Cuando entraron todos los "invitados" Hermione tomo a su hermana y salio corriendo hacia la puerta, no pararon hasta llegar a la reja del cementerio, estaba serrada.

Hermione tomo una piedra, desesperada, comenzó a golpear el candado para que cediera. Cosa que no paso-Tenemos que salir de aquí… O quien sabe que nos harían.

-No podemos hacerles nada…-de la nada apareció Jessica.

-¿Cómo es que no pueden hacernos nada?-Pregunto Germania al mismo tiempo que se alejaba cautelosamente.

-Ustedes ya están muertas…

-¿Cómo?-Hermione no comprendía.

-El camión. Tu-dijo señalando a la mayor de las hermanas-cruzaste la calle sin mirar y tú-señalo a la otra hermana-intentaste salvarla pero ambas murieron en el choque.

-No puede ser, no sentí nada.

-Por la colisión salieron volando, cayeron a mis pies en la acera de enfrente. Si no me creen miren-asomo su cabeza por entre los barrotes, las otras dos chicas hicieron la mismo… sintieron horror al ver lo que vieron. En la será de su casa estaba su madre llorando, su padre consolándola. A los pies de estos estaba el cuerpo de Hermione, a este le sangraba la cabeza, le salía sangre por la boca y ojos, abrasada a esta estaba Germania que no estaba en mejores condiciones. Hablado con un policía estaba, al parecer el que las atropello, no parecía para nada arrepentido.

Hermione tomo a su hermana y la alejo para que no viera el horrible espectáculo. No podía ser, estaban muertas, ambas, ya no ver a sus amigos, ya no comer lo que le gusta, ya no más ser feliz.

De la nada sonaron unas campanadas-Ya comienza-dijo Jessica.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Germania.

-La danza de Los Muertos-respondió la zombi. Entrelazo sus manos y se las puso debajo de la barbilla con expresión soñadora.-Es una cosa maravillosa X3. Justo a las 12 de la noche todos los muertos se toman de la mano y vamos en sentido a las agujas del reloj y así NUESTRO mundo se conecta con el de los vivos, es algo maravilloso en verdad. Es una danza mágica que hace que Halloween avance.**-**Se fue a saltitos-Si quieren únansenos.

-No me parece mala idea.-musito Germania

-¡No te rindas a ser como ellos!-le grito Hermione

-¡Esa danza es magia! ¡Y acorde la agujas del reloj! ¡Quizás si lo hacemos a la inversa podamos volver en el tiempo! ¡Antes del accidente!

-¡Hermanita! ¡Como te quiero!-abrazo a su hermana.

Se unieron a los muertos, se pusieron en distintos lugares para tirar en reversa más fácil. Empezó la danza… empezó lenta… pero luego se hizo mas intensa, Hermione y Germana tiraron con todas sus fuerzas… Lograron su objetivo. Justo paso todo… ¡El choque! ¡La calle! ¡La fiesta! Tenían que parar, pero los muertos no les dejaron. Tardaron mas de lo previsto, el último curso de Hogwarts, el cumpleaños de 18 de Harry, la sita con Ron…-Se pudo zafar y llevarse a Germania consigo, fue como caer en un poso y al fondo había una habitación… ¡La madriguera! Miro. Todo era como antes… antes de la batalla final, su cabello mas largo, Neville con ambos ojos, Luna parada junto a ella y sus amigos. No podía creerlo, eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡Tenia que pasar por todo eso de nuevo! ¡Y no poder hacer algo al respecto! Se largo a llorar… Todos la miraron sin entender… Nunca lo harían… El dolor de saber que pasara y sin el poder de evitarlas… era una carga muy pesada para ella. Demasiado pesada para cualquiera.

**FIN.**

¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer Scary fic así que no se… ustedes juzgaran desde ya gracias por leer esto.

Amor y paz


End file.
